Tuffnut's True Love
by NicoleFrana101
Summary: We have all heard of the basic httyd shippings, Hiccstrid, Heathlout, even Rufflegs. But what about Tuffnut? Here is Tuffnut's love story.
1. Chapter 1

Tuffnut was, In one word, a bachelor at 20 years old he had no interest in the ladies even though the gang had all found their one true love.

Hiccup and Astrid who were both 21 had gotten married last month and truly belonged together.

His sister Ruffnut had even found a lover; Fishlegs. Yep, they loved each over though and though.

Snotlout and also managed to snag a girlfriend: the one and only Heather.

But he still remained single.

" Tuffnut, wake-up" called Hiccup.

"Ugh" he thought.

He hobbled out of bed and grabbed his helmet on the way out.

" Why on earth would you wake up this early?" He asked Hiccup

" Early?" said Hiccup shaking his head " it's noon".

" Oh" he said embarrassed.

They walked over to the training area with the gang and saw movement among the bushes.

" What the..." Hiccup murmured.

Tuffnut caught sight of two large yellow eyes before the Skrill leaped out and ran towards Hiccup, grabbing him by the arm.

He screamed and struggled but couldn't get loose. The skrill flew off north of Berk over the forest.

They all looked up and saw a very familiar face riding the dragon,

" Dagur!" they all gasped in unison.

They all ran towards the village; they hadn't brought their dragons along. Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran towards their house and quickly saddle up Barf and Belch.

They met the others in the town square and sprang into the air. Tuffnut bearly heard Valka and Gobber's worried calls about what in the name of Thor they were doing!

" They will be half way there now!" screamed Astrid.

They flew for a while and neared Berserker Island and heard screams of agony.

Tuffnut looked down into the fighting arena and saw about a dozen soldiers fighting Hiccup.

They landed and let their dragons on the beach. They ran towards the arena and hid behind some rocks.

" Okay guys" started Fishlegs " we have to wait for the perfect moment to get Hiccup".

Suddenly they heard a voice:

" Dagur stop!"

Tuffnut looked up and saw a girl, probably only 13 or 14 staring down on the arena.

" Go back to your house scum" Dagur called mockingly.

" You know what?" she said calmly " I won't.

She leaped down into the area to the mass of warriors. They heard swords clashing and grunts of pain and minutes layer all soldiers were on the ground. Except for the girl.

" Wow" said Tuffnut, shocked, coming out of his hiding place.

" Whatever" she said" happens every day. Now go and take this man and get out of here" .

She shove Hiccup towards them and they grabbed him and started to fly off.

They had only been in the air a few moments when they heard a scuffling sound below. They turned around and saw the girl and Dagur punching each other, occasionally kicking eachother. The girl, who was obviously some sort off strength master looked like she was giving Dagur a hard beating.

Until they heard a sword slice and a scream...

" Hey!" The girl yelled" Dagur, you cut of my foot and hand!"

She didn't sound like she was in pain but she was ticked off. Which led Tuffnut to believe she was stronger than Thor.

" And I will cut off more if you stay here" Dagur shouted " you are banned from this island for life!"

" Whatever " she yelled "I hate it here!"

She ran off and jumped into the ocean and started swimming/ struggling away( hard to swim without a hand and a foot).

" Hey" Tuffnut called " do you want a lift?"

She spat water out of her mouth.

" No" was all she said before she dunked under.

She emerged several yards away.

" What's your name?" Ruff asked.

" I don't tell my name to those I don't trust" she said before going back under.

Hiccup's Pov

( Two years after they met the girl)

Dawn light shone though the windows of his house.

He bumped his arm on the table and let out a small gasp of pain.

His wounds from Dagur's men still hurt like crazy.

He had been working for hours and it was almost noon. He was just about to fish of when he heard screaming and rushed outside. But what he saw was not what he expected.

Dagur and his armada had surrounded the Hooligans and formed a circle. In the middle was Dagur holding a fifteen or so year old girl.

With a flash Hiccup remembered her; the girl who saved him from Dagur.

She struggled and grunted but could not a free.

" Dagur don't " he said " you don't need to do this".

" Oh yes I do" he said. " Killing her will weaken your tribe".

" Huh" he asked " how?"

" Don't play dumb Hiccup" he yelled " we have seen a member of your tribe feeding her, talking to her, helping her, if we kill her, he will be devastated and not strong enough to battle."

" What?" He asked bewildered " who?"

Dagur raised his finger and pointed.

" Him"

He was pointed at Tuffnut.

" What...?" He muttered " I don't know or care about her..." With a obvious lying tone.

" Oh really?" Dagur asked " so you won't mind if I did this?".

He raised his sword and chopped her legs off and threw her into the ocean.

" Noooooooo" Tuffnut wailed running to the edge.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and shot the Berserkers till they paddled away on their boat".

He approached Tuffnut.

" Tuffnut?" He asked gently.

Tuffnut didn't respond his eyes fixed on the current below.

" Oh come on" Snotlout said " You couldn't of known her that well, she said she wouldn't tell her name if she didn't trust you"

Tuffnut looked up at him.

" Her name was Aland" he whispered.

Hiccup knew, looking into his eyes, full of pain, fury and sadness. That, that girl was Tuffnut's true love.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

Lost.

I have never felt this way.

Not even when I lost my beloved mace, Macie.

Aland was dead.

I would never see those bright golden eyes again.

Never to see you long brown hair flipping though the wind.

Would not see that smile again.

If only I told someone about her.

She might not be dead.

She became my best friend.

I liked her a lot.

I... loved her.

My sweet Aland...

Come back to me...


	3. Chapter 3: The Feels!

**Okay fellow readers. I hope you like this for it is the FIRST Tuffnut love story on this site! **

" Okay guys, we all know Tuffnut **has** been down lately and we need to cheer him up" Hiccup was saying.

" But he won't tell us what he likes" Ruffnut explained " he hasn't spoken since, whatever her name died".

" Aland" muttered Astrid.

" Well" said Hiccup " we just wait and see"

**Tuffnuts POV**

Tuffnut woke up this morning by the sound of terrible terrors singing dawn light shining though his window and fresh morning wind brushing his skin. But, he felt miserable.

All Tuffnut wanted was Aland to come back. He loved their chats and stories. She told him all her secrets and he told her all his. She apparently has a weakness to iron, which is the only thing she can't smash. That was how Dagur caught her. On berserker island they banished all they ladies and forced them to have children. If it was a boy, he stayed. If it was a girl, she goes with the lot. All the females were banished the day they we're born and later some soldiers would go over there and force them to have children. It happened to her once. Aland though, was not sent off, for the great elder prophesied great things from her. Only, she used her powers against Dagur and not with him.

Tuffnut only wanted things to go back to the way they were.

He only wanted her on Berk.

He hadn't spoken since she'd died last week. Not because he was being stuck up but for it felt like there is no words left in him.

He wanted some fresh air so he slowly got out of bed and opened his door. And water ran down his face- but it wasn't raining.


	4. Before she died

**Aland's POV**

I was running though the meadow with Tuffnut. No cares or jobs to keep us apart. We confessed hidden secrets and fears. Tuffnut was climbing a tree and i was laughing on the ground. Suddenly a sword cut though my vision. And I heard Tuffnut scream.

I woke with a start. My head sweaty and hot. I shivered and the dream- no nightmare. My bed Tuff made for me swayed in the tree. I looked for him, but it seems he left in the night.

I felt lonely, like I do everyday when Tuffnut goes back to the village work. He visits me everyday, but sometimes only for a quick goodnight.

I never admitted it, but I loved him. For almost two years we met in secret. He found on the shore, washed up from a storm. He recognized me instantly. He had shook me awake and I recognized him too. All I remembered was my stubborn refusal for help... and him.

I had snapped at him and he ran off. But everyday, he brought food, blankets, medicine in secret, only signing his name. I once decided to come out of hiding to thank him. He saw me and every time he visited he taught me new things. He showed me the Book Of Dragons and brought Barf and Belch once.

All these memories flooded back as I woke.

This time, I thought. He wasn't going to be the one visiting. I was going to visit him. Show myself to the Hooligans and admit my love to him.

I climbed to my outlook rock, where I could see the vilage. Dawn light shone upon the town, making it look golden.

I looked out on the ocean. It was so blue and beautiful. Although it hadn't seemed that way when I washed up after a storm 2 years ago.

I sighed at the memory.

Too many bad memories in my life, not enough good ones. But with Tuffnut, they made up for the bad.

I saw some Scauldron-thingys swimming in the water. And a brown dragon pack swimming towards Berk.

Wait...

I took a closer look and realized that it was a group of boats!

Silly me...

They had the Berk crest on them. I knew it. They have the Skrill on it.

NO! Berserker Island had the skrill.

This only meant one thing: they were attacking Berk.

I had to warn Tuffnut and the others. But I lived halfway across the island and there was no way someone could make it without a dragon.

But, I, wasn't just someone. I was Aland. I was as bright as the sun.

I leaped down and started sprinting towards the village.

It took several minutes, but I made it.

I looked around for Berserkers, I couldn't see any.

Suddenly, a muscular arm grasped my shoulders and found me around.

" Well well well" a voice said " if it isn't Aland.

I was looking into the face of my most true enemy. I man who has brought nothing but sadness, terror, fear, horror and misery into my life.

Dagur The Deranged.


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter

" Hey Tuffnut" called Hiccup " do you want to go for a ride?"

Tuffnut just shrugged his shoulders.

Hiccup sighed. For five years since Aland died and he still has not said a word. He still hopes she will not actually be dead. But the little hope he has, is fading.

" Daddy , Daddy!" He heard a little cry from behind. His saw his 3 year old daughter Adrianna running towards him.

He picked her up and ruffled her brown hair. She giggled and squirmed and leapt down and ran towards her twin brother Stoick 2.

They had named their children after their parents. Adrianna Valka Haddock after Astrid's great- aunt and his mother. Stoick Finnley Haddock after his dad and Astrid's favorite uncle.

Both were mischievous and loud. Adrianna was very curious and quiet and the best of times but Stoick was a living panic zone.

" Hey Astrid" he called to his wife, who was busy talking to Gobber about weapons and all that," can you watch the twins? I'm going for a ride with Toothless"

She nodded to him then continued her conversation.

In five years things have definitely changed around Berk. Snotlout and Heather got married and are expecting their firstborn. Ruff and Fishlegs got married and have a son named Devin Arrow Ingerman. They are also expecting a second. Tuffnut, well Tuffnut... hasn't changed much.

As he and Toothless flew over the ocean, he saw a white blob floating in the ocean.

He swooped towards it and picked it up. It was a letter. He read it and he felt his heart skip a beat. It said:

Hey Aland,

I haven't written, seen you or heard from you in 13 years. I am alive. I can't say much for I am almost out of ink. I just wanted to say that

After that there was a flurry of scribbles, almost as if someone had jerked the quill out of the persons hand.

The date was 6 years ago... when Aland was alive. This must be from her friend...

Part of him desperately wanted to show Tuffnut. But he knew it would only make him sadder.

After the flight he decided not to show Tuffnut.

When he got back he saw Tuffnut sitting on a rock with his head drooping.

Hiccup walked up to Astrid and whispered " has he eaten today?"

She shook her head, so Hiccup went to get him some food. When he walked into the great hall, he saw Stoick 2 playing with his best friend Thorien, Ruffnut and Fishlegs son.

" Stoick, Thorien" he called " better get home soon, it's getting dark."

" But Hiccer, ( that's what Thorien calls Hiccup) me and Stoick were playing dragon battle..."

" No buts, you can play tomorrow" he said sternly.

After the boys left and grabbed some chicken, fish and yak milk and brought them to Tuffnut.

He nodded his thanks, the stated gnawing on the chicken.

Hiccup walked back to his shed to design some new saddles for snap trappers.

But he couldn't stop thinking about the letter...


	6. Chapter 6 The Battle

Two years later!

Hiccup sighed as he worked on Toothless's new saddle design. The risk takers they were; probably was going to cost them some saddles.

It as a couple week after Snoggletog and the air was misty and chilly.

Outside his shop he heard screams of laughter, belonging to his friends Astrid and Ruffnut. He looked outside and saw that, in fact, they were screams of terror.

" Hiccup!" He heard Astrid called as she noticed him standing in the doorway." Fishlegs was patrolling the island and saw a Berserker armada heading towards Berk!"

" what is with him?" He muttered" Can't go any where without his armada".

He signaled for Snotlout( his second in command) towards him and told Snotlout to set up the Berk fleet.

Snotlout ran off and Heather ran after him.

Hiccup turned and ordered Astrid to round up the children, sick and elderly to bring them to the great hall.

The stepped away and called out to the mothers.

As the armada got closer and closer he begin to not see them. That meant the had arrived.

" Okay everyone, get in positions!" he cried.

" Hiccup!" he heard Ruffnut shriek " where is Tuffnut"

Tuffnut, the man who had lost his best friend seven years ago and turned mute always wandered off. He checked around and he was no where to be found.

" No!" turned and saw Snotlout looking up and the cliff.

There was Tuffnut! But, holding a knife against his throat was Dagur.

Tuff was calm, his eyes closed and showing no emotion as usually.

" Oh Hiccup" Dagur said in his devilishly sweet voice " we could have ruled the world together- but no. Now I will destroy everything you love!

He lifted his knife and swung it down towards his throat.

" No-" his cry was cut short as he saw a blur flying down and grabbing the knife out of his hand.

" What?" Dagur said shocked and confused, but barely had time before and club whirled towards him. Someone, anyone, was attacking the Bersekers.

Tuffnut fell clumsily down the cliff and Barf and Belch ran to catch him.

Shapes flew everywhere and blood splattered around.

Hiccuo saw it was only person injuring them.

Only one person with that strengh.

Only one with that power.

The only one, Aland.


	7. Chapter 7 She's Alive

**Okay everybody. This is the last chapter of Tuffnut's True Love. ? But don't worry! There is a sequel coming out soon! Called Aland's Story.**

Aland.

How could it be? But seeing the person fight the armada, he couldn't be surer.

All the warriors fell to the ground, one by ken until they all were down for the count.

Hiccup saw a young lady standing there. She had dark brown hair with golden rays down to her waist. She wore a purple sweater and a red skirt with a sun pin on her shirt. Something made Hiccup absolutely sure it was her: she had a metal hand and metal legs.

Aland had lost her hand and legs.

" That" Aland said humorously " was the most fun I've had in years!".

All they could do was stare in shock.

Until Tuffnut ran up to the front of the group and saw her.

" Aland!" He cried, embracing his closest friend " you're alive".

" Well duh" Aland said.

Hiccup and the others just stared. This girl had been gone for seven years and had her legs chopped off and she had a sense of humor?!

They ran towards her and halted in front of her.

" Uh, hi " he said awkwardly " I'm Hiccup-"

" Hold it buddy" she interrupted " I know who you all. Who you all are".

This girl was officially insane!

" Tell us about you" Astrid pleade earnestly.

" How did you survive?" asked Fishlegs eagerly.

" Well " said Aland tapping her chin" that is a very LONG story".

" Well" she said " that is a LONG story


End file.
